Jumanji Disney version
Cast *Genie as Alan Parrish *Chip as Peter Shepherd *Mary Jane "M.J" Watson as Judy Shepherd *Judy Hopps as Sarah Whittle *Bruce Ismay as Sam Parrish and Van Pelt *Billy Zane as Ansem the seeker of darkness/Terra-Xehanort's Heartless *Angela Lansbury as Miss Potts as Aunt Nora *Toby MacGuire as Peter Parker/Spiderman Plot 1869 Two brothers are hastily burying something in the depths of a forest at night during a thunderstorm. Benjamin: Caiden: Benjamin Caiden: Caiden nearly falls in the hole as they bury the something. It makes loud drumming sounds. 1969 A young blue genie is riding fast on a bike away from Billy Jessup and his gang. Billy Jessup: You can't run forever Parrish! Genie manages to lose them in the forest. He stops for a while to catch his breath. Suddenly he hears loud drums, it unnerves him. However he could not ignore it so he located the sound, it came from just under the soil. Genie turned himself into a shovel and dug it up. He turned back to normal and looked at the box at the bottom of the freshly dug hole. It read Jumanji in ivory letters. He picked it up and decided to take it home with him. Not wanting to be found by Billy and his gang, Genie hides in his father's shoe factory. However while at the shoe factory he bumps into Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless while he is monologuing. Ansem: Take a look at this tiny island. To the hearts seeking freedom, this place is a prison, surrounded by water! And so this boy sort to escape his prison; and he opened his heart to darkness. Genie: Uh, this is a shoe factory Mr Ansem. Ansem: You insolent little-! SUBMIT! He fired dark energy disks at Genie. "Caledon! Enough!" Bruce Ismay was in the room, his presence was now fairly obvious. Ansem stood down. Genie: Dad! He embraced his father in a hug. Bruce Ismay: Alan? What are you doing here? He didn't wait for an answer. Bruce: Nevermind, let's go home. Alan(Genie) and his father (Bruce Ismay) soon arrived home. Eventually Sam Parrish (Bruce Ismay) worked out his son was being bullied. "I told you this would happen. I'm pulling you out of that school and you're going to Parrish hall." "But Dad-" "But Nothing! You'll like it much better there." "Why don't you go then?!" Genie said in a sulk. "I did! When I was your age. And so did my father, and his, and his..." Bruce continued for some time. "But-" "Not another word! I have a very important dinner to attend to, and I'm late as it is." Bruce swanned off upstairs to get ready. Genie did not see of him again until a while later when his parents wished him goodnight before leaving. "Goodnight dear, behave while we're gone." "But-" "Come on now, Carol. We'll be late!" Genie watched as his parents slammed the door behind them. He sighed and picked up the house phone. Genie: Judy, wanna come over... Later Judy Hopps arrived at the Parrish mansion. The whole place gave her the creeps. She rang the doorbell and a blue genie answered. Genie: Judy! He hugged the grey rabbit. Judy: So what's up? Billy's been picking on you again? Genie: Yeah... but I found something cool! They went to the living room where Genie had left Jumanji on the tea table. Judy: Jumanji? Looks like a board game. Genie: You think so? Cool! Let's see what's inside! Judy was right, it was a board game. Tiles winded around the board, a black orb rested in the centre. Genie: Let's play! He rolled the dice. He got snake eyes. A rhinoceros hopped onto the board and moved two spaces. Judy: That was weird. Hey look! Some writing! Green letters appeared in the black orb. IN THE JUNGLE YOU MUST WAIT, UNTIL THE DICE FALL ON EIGHT. Judy: Genie! She gasped and pointed as he was being sucked into the orb, stretched and distorted along the way. He screamed as he was being sucked into a black hole before vanishing completely. Then there was a fluttering of wings and chirping as bats flew out of the fireplace. Judy screamed and ran away. Never to return. 25 years later Mary Jane "M.J" Watson and her Aunt Mrs Potts, cursed into the form of a teapot and her brother Chip, as a teacup arrived at their new home. The old Parrish house. Mrs Potts: Alright you two, pick a room upstairs and find something to do while I'm out. Mary watched in puzzlement as the teapot hopped outside and down the road. Mary: Come on, Chip. There must be something to do in this boring house. She carried the teacup upstairs. Chip: let's try the attic. Mary: Ugh! There's probably spiders up there. Chip: Your boyfriend's a spider. ---- Don't give me that look, we all know he's Spiderman. Mary: Don't be silly. Peter's Spiderman?! As if! He hates heights! They went into the attic. It was a typical dusty and creepy attic, cobwebs draped the wooden beams supporting the roof, dust covered every surface. On a crate in the middle of the room rested a box. It read Jumanji in white letters. Mary put Chip down next to it. She opened the box. Mary: It's a board game! Let's play! Chip: I'm a teacup! I don't have any arms! Mary: Oh yeah... Chip rolled his eyes before transforming into Tails. Tails: Now we can play. Tails rolled the dice. He got a three. THESE PESTS ARE DEADLY AS THEY ARE ANNOYING. THEY BITE WITH SHARP TONGUES AND STING FROM BEHIND! There was a buzzing as mosquito wasps appeared. The giant insects flew about, trying to jab with their stylets or their stingers. Two equally sharp and deadly weapons on their heads and their behinds. Tails: Look out! They swatted the insects with whatever they could find in the attic. Once all the mosquitoes were dead they rolled again, this time it was Peter's/Tails's turn. (This swapping the cast around with other fictional characters is confusing!) The clue read "This will not be an easy mission. Monkeys slow the expedition." They heard crashing and pots clattering downstairs. Mary J Watson: We better go and see what that is! Downstairs in the kitchen were monkeys jumping about hollering and making a mess throwing stuff. Tails: They seem distracted. Let's leave them be. Back in the attic they resumed their game. On Judy's/Mary J Watson's roll the clue orb read "His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste. Your party better move post haste!" They heard a piano chord from the music room. Tails: What was that?! They went to check it, not realising Mary J had rolled an eight... Downstairs they found a lion. It roared at them. They backed into a corner until a blue genie shouted and distracted the lion. He turned into a lion tamer trapped the lion in a box. The fox and Mary J were shocked by the appearance of the blue genie. Before they could speak. Genie: Hold on. He pulled off his head, spun it around and put it back on. Genie: Ten thousand years can really give you a crick in the neck! Hi I'm the genie and what's your names? Tails: Peter. (For the original storyline purpose... Yes I know I've made him Tails.) Mary J Watson: Judy. Genie: Ugh, I can't work with those names! At least if you had another sibling with a name beginning with B I could work with that! Tails: did you say you were a genie? Genie magically put a mortarboard on his head and gave him a diploma. Genie: That's right! He can be taught! I am the genie of the lamp! And- my! You're both a lot smaller than my last master! He examined them with his giant hand. Then he started asking if he looked fat. Genie: I am the ever impressive! (Turns into an Arnold Schwarzenegger esque Hercules) The often contained! (Traps himself in a see through rubbery box and struggles to free himself) Tails feels like he's going to wet himself. Genie: The often imitated! (He becomes Pinocchio) The often duplicated! Duplicated! Etc (He duplicates himself) Genie of the laaaaamp! Tails: coooool! Does that mean we get wishes? Genie: Of course! But first let me sing a song! I don't often get a chance to! He started singing You ain't ever had a friend like me! He of course used his mysterious powers to put on quite a show that involved summoning stuff out of nowhere and changing his size and shape at will. Even the monkeys joined in the musical at one point. After he was finished his clones congratulated him as he took the form of a thin comedian humbled by his audience. Genie as a thin comedian: Thank you. Thank you. Tails: So about those wishes... Genie took the form of a lawyer: Um yes, but a few small prints, a little quid pro quos. He grows extra fingers while counting them. Genie: Rule number one. I can't kill anybody! Eeeeeeck! (Decapitates himself) so don't ask! Rule number two! I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else! (His head turns into a cartoony pair of red lips and he kisses Tails on the head) Ooooh my! (He pinches Tails's cheeks) Ruke number Three! (He lays as straight as a plank) I can't raise the dead! (He says as a green slimy zombie voiced by Peter Lorre. Tails holds his mouth as he gags in disgust) It's not a pretty picture! I don't like doing it!! Genie returns to normal. Genie: Other than that the choice is yours. Just remember you only have three wishes. Tails and Mary J couldn't think of anything right now. Tails: Anyway we've got a game with Jumanji to get back to. Genie:Jumanji?! Then you've freed me! Hold on! He ran up and down the halls calling for his mom and dad. However when they didn't respond he was sad. Genie: What happened?! They're gone! Mary: Whatdya mean?? We live here! This is our house! Well we just moved in... Genie: No you don't understand! I live here with my mom and dad! It even says our name on the front gates! (He teleports them outside) See! Parrish Hall! I'm Alan Parrish! Tails: Ho boy! Uh Alan... Do you actually know how long you've been in Jumanji? Genie: No. Tails: Because this house has been empty for years... It only just got put on the market... Sorry to tell you this but your parents are long gone... Genie cried. Mary: Don't cry! Look we can't exactly say we know how you feel but we lost our parents too! In a car crash in Canada. Tails: We live with our Aunt Nora now. But she's out right now. Genie took out a pocket watch: Then we haven't much time! Look I'll keep this short. You've freed me but now you must finish the game, Jumanji or all the stuff you released won't go away. And I'd hate to see your aunt's face when she finds monkeys in her kitchen and a lion in her bedroom... Tails: Then let's go! The games in the attic! They brought Jumanji downstairs to play in the lounge because it was the most open so it would be easier to manoeuvre when something appeared each turn. Genie rolled. However the house shook violently and a statue fell off a shelf. Genie: Stampede! He shoved the two kids out of the way as jungle animals stampeded through the room. There were rhinos and elephants and buffalo and others. Mary: Aunt Nora is gonna flip... The room was in ruins with two gaping holes where the animals entered and left. Genie: ho boy you two greenhorns are not gonna last very long, we need another player... We need to find Sarah... (Played by Judy Hopps) They somehow found by chance where Sarah/Judy hopps lived now. However when the mentioned Jumanji she slammed the door on them. She was extremely reluctant to see them until Alan/Genie somehow convinced her. At Parrish Hall. Sarah/Judy Hopps wouldn't join in the game of Jumanji. So the genie tricked the grey rabbit cop to roll. The board read: "They grow and spread faster than bamboo; beware because they're after you!" Suddenly vegetation and vines sprouted from the walls growing like an elaborate spider web of green everywhere. Purple blooms opened and hissed. "They're beautiful..." said Mary MJ Watson. "But deadly. Don't move." said Genie serious for once. Meanwhile a vine coiled around Tails's ankle. Suddenly he yelped as he was yanked off his feet and dragged across the room to another. They chased after Tails and caught him just as a yellow toothed flower emerged from the fire place. The vine holding Tails's leg was its tongue of some sort. "It's gonna eat meeeeeee!" Tails yelled as they pulled and the flower pulled back while making unearthly screeches. The tug of war went on for some minutes until Genie had an idea. He poofed himself near a display cabinet of rapiers and swords. "Sorry Dad." He broke them open and took a rapier. He then poofed back over to were Tails, Mary and Judy Hopps were and sliced the vine with once quick slice. The flower slurped up its tongue and retreated whimpering. ... Sometime later a room was rendered in accessible by plants pressed up against its glass doors. Genie was tying up the front door with a piece of vine that was once coiled around Tails's leg. However Judy Hopps ran panicking towards the door begging for Genie to let her out. They bickered for a while. "Hey we're gonna roll now. Ok?" Mary MJ asked. "Noooooo!" Judy Hopps tried to stop her but she had rolled. "A hunter from your darkest dreams. He will make you scream." said the game. Van Pelt, a Victorian game hunter wearing a pith helmet and safari clothes appeared holding a gun menacingly. There was something about his face that seemed familiar to Genie. (Van Pelt and Alan's father have the same actor!) "I shall enjoy mounting your heads on my wall!" Van Pelt pointed his gun at them. He shot but missed. "Blast!" He chased after them. They were trapped by the door tied by Genie to stop Judy Hopps from escaping. "Oh nice one Einstein..." Mary groaned as they tried to untie the knotted vine. "There is no escape!" Van Pelt cornered them. Genie attacked him with the rapier. "Not good enough Sonny Jim!" said Van Pelt. He tried to shoot them but his gun wouldn't fire. "Blast!" Van Pelt was annoyed. "No matter. We'll fight like men!" He drew a rapier. Genie and Van Pelt had a sword fight. During the distraction Judy, Mary and Tails escaped. Tails found it faster to fly with his tails. ... Alan soon caught up having evaded Van Pelt somehow. They went to continue playing Jumanji but a pelican stole it. Genie distracted it with a fish to get Jumanji back. They went to continue playing until Officer Bentley interrupted. Genie recognised him as an old friend who worked in his dad's shoe factory. However Bentley didn't recognise Genie and tried to arrest him. However a rhinoceroses ramming his car distracted him allowing everyone to run away with Jumanji. ... They headed into town to find it in utter carnage because of animals running loose. The monkeys were watching The Wizard Of Oz flying monkey scene! XD. An elephant nearly killed Tails by charging at him but he flew away just in time. They decided to head to the outlet store. ... Van Pelt was always one step behind and arrived in town after them. He saw a gun store and went in. He bribed the shopkeeper with gold coins and asked for a replacement gun for his rifle. However the man explained the rounds he was using were not made anymore. A further bribe convinced him to sell Van Pelt a high tech assault rifle. ... At the outlet store Bentley caught up with them and tried to arrest Genie again despite his protests. However Van Pelt shooting allowed Genie to escape and highjack the squad car and drive it at Van Pelt. However he missed and drove into the store doors. Genie, Judy, Mary and Tails split up to confuse Van Pelt. Mary shot at him with price scanner guns that temporarily hurt his eyes. Tails then lured him into a trap set up with a canoe and supplies by making the floor slippery with oil. He fell into the canoe with a store dummy and Tails set off the rigged canoe with fire extinguisher jets. It flew out the store with a screaming Van Pelt inside. ... The foursome evaded Bentley and made their way home. ... On the way home Tails cheated his roll because he was almost at the end. "For violating the laws of Jumanji you will go back further than your game token." read his clue. His piece went backwards. Then he turned into human Chip before growing brown monkey fur and a tail. "Jeepers your a monkey!" Mary gasped. "Did you cheat, Peter?" Genie asked. "No! I just made the dice fall on the number I needed!" Chip protested. "That's cheating dear." said Judy. ... Meanwhile Bentley encountered Aunt Nora after rescuing her from stampeding animals. He offered to drive her home but a vine slithered into the car scaring them. They got out and watched the big vine take the car. "Fine! Take it!" yelled Bentley as the car was crushed as it disappeared into the long grass. ... The gang were still heading back home as Chip cried. Genie asked why he was crying. He explained he was scared. And secretly upset he couldn't turn into Tails anymore. Genie explained it was alright to be afraid. ... They headed inside via the holes in the wall. Genie rolled. "Every month at the quarter moon, there is a monsoon at your lagoon." said Jumanji. Suddenly there was an explosion in the kitchen. They ran in to find the sink had exploded and green, grimy water rushing out of it. Very soon the water reached their ankles. More water rushed down from upstairs. Very soon the lower floor was submerged forcing them to retreat upstairs. However a crocodile attacked! However Genie defeated it while dressed as a wrestler. Mary and Chip were baffled by the blue genie's behaviour. ... Meanwhile Aunt Nora and Bentley arrived at the front door. However something was holding it shut. "Judy open this door at once!" Aunt Nora demanded. "I'll handle this." Bentley shot the lock on the door. However water seeped out of it... Then a flood blasted the door off its hinges and washed them away. ... Genie led everyone up to the attic. "The attic? Why didn't I think of that 25 years ago?" Genie asked. They sat the board game down in the middle of the room. It was the only room not fully converted into jungle yet. Judy Hopps rolled. "Watch where you stand. The floor is quicker than the sand..." said the game orb. Suddenly the floor melted into a thick mud like liquid underneath them and strong tug pulled them down into the rippling floor. "Ungh! Quicksand!" Chip grunted as they were soon up to their waists. "Someone roll the dice!" Genie yelled. Mary rolled. The floor then solidified around them. "Thanks Judy but we would like to get out of the floor first!" Genie retorted. Meanwhile downstairs Aunt Nora just saw legs dangling from the ceiling and screamed before fainting. ... Mary MJ's roll read. "We'll give you a hand. Actually make that eight. We have eight eyes too!" Spiders appeared. Mary screamed. "Um Spider man... any chance of calling off your buddies?" Chip gulped. They're still stuck up to their waists in the floor. "Not funny Peter..." Mary sighed. Genie turned into a giant sized bug spray can and sprayed the spiders away. Chip rolled. "Hey! I got doubles!" Mary yelled. The rules clearly stated a double roll meant an extra go. "For taking another's go. Back further you go..." said the game. Chip's token went back the amount of spaces Mary's would have went forward. "Oops!" Chip gulped. Then vines and flowers sprouted in the attic. A purple flower stung Mary. "Judy!" Chip yelled. Using their actual names confusing everyone reading this! XD Mary felt sickly and weak. "We have to hurry!" Genie rolled. "You're almost there, with much at stake, the ground begins to shake..." An earthquake shook the house. Then the house fractured apart. The fissure also freed Genie and the others from the attic floor and they plunged down below. ... Aunt Nora woke to find her niece and nephew and two strangers fall into a crevasse in the floor of the foyer. They crawled out dazed. "Hi Aunt Nora." said Chip/Peter. Aunt Nora fainted at the sight of the monkey boy. Van Pelt then arrived covered in paint. "What a lovely family reunion! Too bad it must end!" Van Pelt quipped. He pointed his gun at them. Genie stood up slowly. "Now you face me like a man? I must congratulate such courage boy." Van Pelt remarked. "Any last words?" Genie saw his token land on the final square near the orb. The orb simply read Jumanji. "Jumanji." said Genie. "What?!" said Van Pelt. "Jumanji!!" Genie screamed. Van Pekt shot at him but the bullet froze in midair and a powerful suction filled the room as animals and plant matter and then Van Pelt were sucked back into the game. It even took his new gun as he lamented seeing Jumanji melt his gun and take it. Can Pelt was the last to go back into the game and screamed as he was dragged back in. ... 1969 A younger Genie and Judy Hopps woke up in the living room. Everything was intact and as it should be as if they never played Jumanji. "Where's Peter and Judy?" Judy Hopps asked. (That was so confusing to read! XD you know what I meant!) "We haven't met them yet now." said Genie. "Hey. I'm young again! Jumanji must have reset everything!" ... Eventually Genie/Alan's parents cane home. Sam/ Bruce Ismay apologised for pushing Genie around and teaching him a bad lesson about bullies. He should stand up for himself not run away or give in to bullies like Billy or himself. Ismay relented and allowed Genie to stay at the current school he was at to learn to stand up to bullies. The end! Epilogue 25 years later At a Christmas party in his parents house. Genie met Jim and Martha Shepherd and their kids Peter and Judy. Or Chip and Mary MJ Watson to carry on this charade! XD Jim mentioned they were going on holiday to Canada. Genie offered Jim a job in his dad's shoe factory. Which he now owned because his dad retired. Jim accepted and agreed they wouldn't be able to go on holiday to Canada with a new job awaiting. ... Some months later Genie and Judy Hopps were at a beach. They were burying something. That something was Jumanji!! The final end! Category:Jumanji